


Counter Space

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Asahi has mentally mapped out the counter space at the bookstore for just this reason. Why do things like this always happen to him?





	Counter Space

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little oneshot I started a while ago and then stopped and just rounded off the end. It borders a bit close to a crack fic but doesn't cross I don't think. I've posted a lot of darker stuff recently so this will lighten things quite a bit and it's my favorite haikyuu ship Asanoya! But I do the exact same thing with the counter space where I worked and am always worried about this exact thing happening so I gave the experience to Asahi who is basically me.

Asahi usually loved his job.

 

The smell of all kinds of books wafting through the air, the feel of the old beaten up wooden counter under his hands, even the conversations he managed to sometimes hold with customers over his favorite books. It was even owned and run by his two old highschool friends. They’d married almost straight out of highschool and worked really hard to open the place. The first thing they did after moving in upstairs was to ask Asahi to work for them. Well. With Suga it was less ask and more demand. 

 

Normally Asahi was an anxious mess when dealing with people, so he hadn’t really thought that working in a bookstore would be for him. But the store was small and while it did steady business it was more of a trickle than a flood. Suga made most of the stores money from collecting and selling rare books, mostly online. The towering shelves of books tended to have a humbling effect on everyone who walked in and that effect calmed Asahi down quite a bit when faced with new people. 

 

Asahi also loved books. 

 

When he read books he wasn’t plain, old, frightening Asahi; who scared old ladies and drug dealers alike with his looks but couldn’t order his own food when he went out. He was brave, or rebellious, or happy. He belonged. 

 

Being surrounded by his favorite thing helped to counter or make up for any anxiety he did feel. 

 

There was, however, one thing that never failed to give Asahi anxiety when he was at work.

 

Asahi stared hard at the books on the very edge of the checkout counter. In his head he could very clearly see the lines he used to mentally divide the counter. Through the very center there was a line dividing what he could touch to ring out and what he could not touch. Halfway through the space he could not touch was a second line to divide that space into what he could touch if he had to, such as when people bought a lot of books and they spilled over or when people were too short to push it any closer to him. 

 

And way on the edge of the forbidden zone was the short stack of books. 

 

Asahi could feel himself sweating as he practically glared at the books, willing them closer to him. He glanced quickly up at the guy who was buying them, but he was turned almost all the way away talking to the friend that had come in with him. Asahi gulped. His hands shook. He knew what he had to do. 

 

He started slowly and hesitantly sliding his hand across the counter toward the books, giving the customer a chance to stop him. He didn’t. When Asahi was almost there he chanced another quick look up at the guy. That was his undoing. 

 

He was so close to the books when he’d looked up that instead of grabbing them he’d just pushed them so they started falling off the counter. Asahi felt it when he did it and reflexively leaned even further over the counter to catch them. Unfortunately the guy who was buying them also must have seen them start to fall off, because he turned around at exactly the wrong time. 

 

Not only did Asahi catch one of the books; he also caught something else. The back of his hand dragged across the whole front of the customer's pants as he’d turned around and caught the other two books. The guy made a choked noise in the back of his throat that cut him off mid victory cheer. Asahi quickly moved his hand back to his side of the counter, faster, probably, than he’d ever moved in his life. His face was on fire. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. This was his worst nightmare. 

 

It had to be this customer too. Asahi had seen him as soon as he’d come into the little store. He’d taken one look at the cute guy with the tight jeans, tattoo’s, and lightening blonde streak whose whole personality seemed to overflow his short stature and fill the whole store and promptly hid behind a bookcase. Now Asahi was getting his first good look at his face as the guy stared wide-eyed up at him and he cursed himself harder. Why did this have to happen with probably the most attractive guy Asahi had ever seen??? 

 

The guy’s raucous bald friend broke the awkward silence by breaking out in hysterical laughter. “Yo, Yuu if I knew you wanted to come in here for that I would have left you to it!”

 

The cute guy, Yuu? Turned part way around to yell at his friend, still keeping his eyes locked with Asahi. “Shut up Ryu! Nobody asked you! But um, go wait outside! I’m almost done anyway,”

 

Ryu snorted. “I get it. I’m leaving”

 

Ryu gave a sarcastic two-fingered salute and wandered off toward the door. Asahi was really sweating now. At least with the other guy here there would be witnesses to his murder. His apology practically leapt out of his throat. “I’m so sorry! I really wasn’t trying to- I mean I wasn’t aiming for- I’m really sorry!”

 

A smile slowly spread over the cute guy’s face. Asahi cut himself off abruptly. Yuu leaned forward on the counter, as close as he could get. “It’s really okay. I know you're not the kind of guy who would cop a feel. I’ve seen you in here before. You watched me behind the shelves?” 

 

Asahi felt his fading blush flare up again. “I-I I wasn’t watching you! I swear! I didn’t think you were cute!”

 

Yuu’s eyes lit up. His smile fell into a smirk. “Not cute huh? Ouch. I think you’re about the cutest person I’ve ever seen, personally.”

 

Asahi squeaked. “R-really? You don’t think I’m scary?”

 

Yuu actually reached across the counter and wrapped his hand around Asahi’s wrist. “Scary? Nah, you seem like a big teddy bear. I’m Nishinoya Yuu by the way! What your name?”

 

“Ah, Asahi Azumane. Most people call me Asahi.” Nishinoya pulled Asahi’s hand toward him and plucked a pen off the counter. 

 

“Asahi it is then! Most people call me Noya! I really like you, do you wanna go out sometime?” Noya preceded to write what looked like his number on Asahi’s wrist right below his hand. 

 

Asahi felt his heart palpitat. Noya’s hands felt nice on his hand, and his writing was a bit spiky. “I, um, yes?”

 

Noya set the pen down and grinned back up at him. “Great! Text me anytime! Are you free next Friday? I can meet you here? I wanna pin you down now in case you have issues texting me.”

 

Asahi’s soul was ascending from his body. “Y-Yes. I work until 6, But after that.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll meet you here at 6 then!” Noya kissed his wrist right over his number. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you then. Text me! Bye!”  He winked and ran out of the shop.

 

Asahi looked down at his wrist. Noya’s lips were really soft.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

 

Tanaka told him later that Noya only kept going to that bookstore to look at the hot guy working there, but that Tanaka could never get him to talk. That Noya was bright red when he exited the store and kept ranting about how forward he was all night and how hot Asahi was and “Oh my god he touched my dick Ryu.” 

 

Suga and Daichi heard what happened and promptly watched it on the security cameras. They never let Asahi live it down and even saved the video for their future wedding. 

  
  



End file.
